


The Fourth Book

by Devrius, Other_Human



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devrius/pseuds/Devrius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Other_Human/pseuds/Other_Human
Summary: It's been two years since weirdmageddon, everything is as normal as it can be in Gravity Falls, or is it? What does it mean when people start 'magically' appearing, and old enemies come out of hiding? Is weirdmageddon really over? Or does it have yet to begin?This is just for fun and is based off of an RP my cousin did.Let me know if you have any ideas, feedback Is appreciated.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. a Forest, a Ford, and a Gun

She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking through this damn forest, she did know she was tired, hungry and bloodied. She could only hope the blood would come out of her vest. It had been three days since she'd woken up, three days of just forest, wolves and other, well, oddities. Strange shadow people and other things watching her from a distance. She was sure she'd seen bigfoot at some point. But whether that was a hallucination or not? Well she may never know.

"If I wake up, I am going to be so relieved yet pissed." She hissed, trudging along with a groan lifting her barefoot over a large tree root. She lost balance, falling onto a somersault that led her into a small clearing. Where a statue of a triangle with an eye and skinny limbs, sat off to the side. She was unaware of the man nearby and barely registered the sun’s rays.

"Bill? Wha?" She knew that triangle, not personally, but she did know that dorito of a triangle.

"This ain't right. I need to wake up now." She whispered, standing up and walking towards the dorito statute, apparently named Bill.

"Somebody should've broken this after weirdmageddon." She spoke crouching a few feet away from Bill, the dorito. 

"What are you doing here?" She shot up turning on her heel as she spoke,

"Nothing!" A grey-haired man had spoken. He wore a large trench coat, a hand tucked away into it the other held up, showing six fingers. "Ford?" The man froze eyes wide and mouth slightly opened.

"Do, do I know you?" The man, Ford asked, his arm deeper in his trench coat.

"No sir!" She squeaked as she stood up, eyes wide.

"Then how do you know my name?" Ford asked, brow quirked up at her odd behaviour. She knew this man, again not personally. But she knew him enough to be wary of him and his trench coat. She knew.

"Word travels." She said with a shrug, mood taking a drastic change, from frantic panic to uncaring chillness.

"I've never seen you before, and he sure never met you." Ford said, taking a few steps towards her. She didn’t reply right away to busy keeping her exterior up and her eyes focused on his hidden arm.

"How do you know that?" she asked, tilting her head, looking up at Ford. Who was staring her down with a look that could kill.

"What's that look for?" She asked, looking relaxed and slightly tired. The only thing hinting at something different was her clenched jaw. She knew what was coming.

“So, you gonna take that gun out? Or you gonna keep staring at me like I'm a hell spawn?” She asked, lifting her hands up long before Ford whipped the gun out from inside the trench coat. The two started each other down for a long moment, Ford with a look of apprehension and her with an emotionless, lazy appearing smile. With the smile still in place she lashed out, grabbing the gun by the muzzle and twisting it out of the older man’s grip. Only then did her smile fall, giving way to a look of sheer panic as she now held a gun up to Ford’s head.

"Blink and you die, wait, no that wasn't right. Sorry." She let out a nearly inaudible laugh, while Ford looked at her in disbelief. "Uhh, don't shoot me?” She shrugged, seemingly forgetting she had the gun until she looked at her hand. It was back in Ford’s face soon after.

“You know what,” She started, walking back slowly, “I'm gonna go see if I can live with the multi-bear he seems chill, bye." She turned on her heel as she finished speaking.

"Also, I'm keeping the gun, thanks."

"How do you know about the multi-bear?" Ford called after her the two running.

"I know many things, bye!" She yelled back, opening up her vest enough to slip the gun into a large pocket that lined its bottom.

"Hey, get back here! I just want to talk!" Ford called, as he began gaining ground on her.

"You just had a gun to my face!" She yelled, dodging Ford’s hand by ducking behind a tree.

"You,” Ford halted in his movements for a moment, “you have a point." He was moving again, each step bringing him a little closer to the girl until he was practically breathing down her neck.

"Leave me be!" She yelled, turning on her heel, grabbing Ford’s arm in the process, she forcefully turned him around and onto his knees.

“Anymore funny business and you're gonna have a broken arm mate.” She hissed, pulling harshly on said appendage.

“I, I just want to talk, I understand that you don’t trust me right now, I-, I wouldn't trust me either.” Ford choked out, holding back a few tears.

“I-, I honestly just want to talk.” Ford said after a long moment.

“Then talk,” She hissed, letting go of his arm, backing off.

“Look, let’s go to my home, sit down and talk this out like adults.” Her look would kill Ford if it could, of course Ford had no idea, he was getting up while he dusted himself off.

“After you had a gun in my face?” Ford visibly winced as he turned towards her.

“I’m sorry about the gun.” Ford sighed, her arms crossed as she spoke, taking a singular step forwards. 

“You’re not getting it back.”

“Understandable.” Ford said a defeated look on his face.

“Let’s go Ford.” She said, walking past him, smacking him lightly upside the head.

“How do you know,” Ford said, turning to follow her.

“Let’s go Ford!”

  
  
  



	2. The Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Soos and Stan, as well as a near poor life choice involving a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting interesting soon, I promise.

The trip to Ford’s home took longer than it should’ve, the girl had led them both deep into the forest before Ford had realized she has no idea what she’s doing. In the end they had reached Ford’s home around midnight.

The two stood at the edge of a clearing that led to a house that held “Mystery Shack” on the side of its roof.

“This is one hell of a dream.” She spoke softly, staring at the building in thinly hidden awe.

“Dream? You think you're dreaming?” Ford said, looking at the girl, surprise written all over his features. 

“Not really, I would’ve woken up by the bigfoot, or when I ran into Steve. Just making sure it wasn't.” She said with a shrug, Ford’s expression growing evermore shocked. 

“How so?”

“You’d have started hysterically laughing and tried to kill me again.” She said with another shrug undisturbed by what she had just said, while a look mixed between concern and fear crossed Ford’s face.

“I-, I wasn't going to kill you.” 

“The gun says different Ford.” She sighed, taking a step into the clearing, Ford following.

“You're not going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope.” She said venom practically dripped off her tongue.

“I get it, I get it. Now come, we have much to discuss.” Ford said with a groan walking past her, towards his home. The walk to the shack was wordless, the tension between the two thick. The two entered the house greeted by a larger man, with an odd looking hat, She knew of this man too, she knew of them all, she was sure of that.

"Hello Soos, how are things going?" Ford asked Soos, placing himself ever so slightly between her and Soos. She had half a mind to be offended, but she had a gun on her and had ignored every one of Ford’s attempts at some sort of good acquaintanceship. It was only natural for him to try and protect his family, she would’ve done the same.

"Pretty well dude,” Soos started nodding his head towards her, “who's the dudette?"

"This is, umm,” Ford paused looking between her and Soos with a look of apprehension, “I believe I never got your name, although you seem to know mine."

"Oh yeah, guess it's only fair right?" She said, something aching to a smile playing across her face.

"Pretty much dudette." Soos said as she rubbed at her neck.

"Names May."

"Sound familiar."" Ford spoke quietly to himself as he turned on his heel turning back just as quickly when Soos spoke.

"Nice to meet ya May, what's up?

"I don't think she'll respond,” Ford was cut off by May’s response

"The sky."

"Nevermind, she responded snarkley, well then, let's go." Ford said walking out of the room, into the living room, May following loosely behind him, looking at everything in awe.

"It wasn't snarky, the sky is technically above us."" She spoke softly, looking rather intently out of the living room window that sat behind an old t.v. Ford let her be until someone came into the room, startling her into reaching for the gun, stopping short when she caught sight of the man who looked eerily similar to Ford, besides his obvious lack of an extra finger.

""Sixer where have you been?” Stanley Pines, twin brother of Stanford Pines. 

“Who's this?" Stan said, quirking a brow at May who threw her arms behind her. She’d nearly shot him. She had no qualms with shooting Ford, but Stan. Stan was a different story, neither male missed how she’d reached for the gun, and neither mentioned it.

"Stanley this-,” Ford started, May finished.

“I’m May,” 

"Call me Stan,” Stan started, gesturing at May, “Why is she here?"

"Manners," 

"I'm an anomaly, I think that's the right term." May spoke looking off to the side. A look of confusion on Stan’s face, while Ford gave a shrug.

"She’s not wrong." Ford walked out of the room, May and Stan following behind, both’s attention divided between Ford and the other.

"So, uh kid. How are you, a uh, an anomaly?" Stan asked as Ford stopped at a worn down vending machine.

“Different dimension.” May spoke dully with a yawn, Ford froze in his tracks, taking in a deep breath. 

“How do yo-?” Ford started,

“Gravity Falls, Oregon doesn’t exist where I’m from.” May spoke indifferently.

"Wait what?" Stan said, eyes widening while Ford brought a hand to his chin.

"Interesting," Ford entered a four digit code into the vending machine.

"Stanley, watch her while I make some notes." He was down the stairs long before either of the two could argue Ford’s decision. The two awkwardly stared at each other for nearly ten minutes, being interrupted by May’s rumbling stomach. Who was far too tired to care about her stomachs possibly offending sounds.

“You need some food?" Stan asked.

“Probably, I haven't eaten in the last three days.” May said with a half shrug, her eyelids closing until Stan spoke again, a look of shock on his face. 

"Fridge is that way," He said gesturing back into the room they had left.

"Thanks." May was halfway out the room as she spoke, her feet dragging slightly on the floor. Stan called after her,

"The chili dog is off limits.” May nodded, somehow finding her way to the kitchen. With yet another yell from her stomach she made her way to a nearby cupboard taking out a large bag of some off brand chips. Then a semi familiar female’s voice rung out,

“Grunkle Stan and Ford, we're home!”


	3. Oi! Give It Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guns get dropped and kids get panic.

“Grunkle Stan and Ford, we're home!” A femine voice called out, echoing ever slightly around the room. May knew that voice, she also knew she could not deal with that voice’s owner right now. Without a second thought she started opening the cupboards, finding an empty one she crawled in, staying there for about half an hour. What happened in that half an hour, she had no idea. She had promptly fallen asleep upon getting comfy in the small space. She was woken by bright light and a semi-tired voice.

“Kid, what are you doing in there?” The voice asked, a figure blocking the bright light from reaching May who mumbled,

“I panicked.”

“What why?” The figure asked. 

“I heard a female.” May spoke softly, a haunted look in her eye as she began to be able to make out the others features, “I’m too tired to deal with my species.” It was Stan.

“Kid, if you're staying here you gotta meet my great niece and nephew.” Stan said standing up, May leaned out of her hiding place seeing Stan’s look of bewilderment she leaned back.

“Who said I was staying?!” May asked, her voice rising.

  
“Poindexter,” Stan said with a shrug, the tapping of feet echoing around the room.

“Umm, grunkle Stan, why are you talking to a cupboard?” The female voice from before asked, May couldn’t see the newcomer, Stan blocking her view of the room’s door.

“I’m not, there's a kid in here!” Stan said, turning to the doorway, giving May a flash of pink and blue in the process. 

“He’s finally lost it.” Another voice said, this one male.

“Hey, no I haven’t! Get out of there!” Stan said, pointing at the cupboard, which nothing came out of. “Kid, get out of there.” He received no reply, May had fallen back asleep. With a huff he grabbed May’s ankle, waking her as he pulled her out, her immediate reaction? Scream as if she was getting killed. Stan seemingly unaffected, pulled her out, holding her about a inch off the ground.

“Aggh-, w-, what?” The male yelled, tripping back over his own feet, “Grunkle Stan, why was there a girl in the cupboard?” He wore a hat with a pine tree.

“Hello cupboard girl!” The female said cheeriely, a pink sweater wrapped around her middle.

“Stanley put me down!” May shrieked, getting a shake of Stan’s head, “Put me down you-,” She was cut off by Ford’s gun falling from her vest pocket. The room went silent, metal on metal echoing down the hall.

“Kid?” Stan said after a moment, eyeing the gun that now sat on the floor, in full view.

“Shi-,” May started, this time getting cut off by a disheveled Ford, who spoke between gasps.

“What did she do!” Ford’s eyes darted from the two beside him to his brother, then to May’s dangling form.

“Sh-, she has a gun!?” The male who was still on the floor said, pointing out the very obvious gun. Ford snatched said gun from its resting place.

“Oi! I didn’t give that back!” May yelled, squirming around in Stan’s grasp, trying to get the gun before it found its way back into Ford’s trench coat pocket.

“Well, it’s not on your person so it’s mine for the taking.” Ford said doing just that.

“That’s your gun?” Stan asked, eyebrows raised.

  
“Yes.”

“Why did she have your gun!?” The male yelled finally standing up, with the help of the female. Ford opened his mouth, but May beat him to it. 

“He tried to shoot my brains out, So I stole the gun.” 

“Then said, and I quote, ‘Blink and you die’.” Ford added, crossing his arms, a large frown on his face. 

“You just had a gun to my head and I’m running off survival instincts, I’m too tired man!” May said, flailing. “Put me down, please, I’m starting to see black spots.” 

“Oh, yeah, sorry kid.” Stan said, letting her flop to the floor in a heap of limbs.

“Wait, so you both tried to shoot each other,” The male said, the female finishing for him, ”why?”

“I panicked after getting the gun. I’m jus’ a kid after all.” May said with what might've been a shrug as she tried to get herself sorted out.

“You poor thing! Grunkle Ford how could you!” The girl yelled, running up to May and pulling her up to her chest.

“Mable I’m sure he has a perfectly reasonable explanation for this.” The still unnamed male said, patting at the air with one hand, the other playing with his hat.

“She was acting suspicious and she knew who I was,” Ford said with a look mixed between helplessness and ‘I am screwed’.

“Th-, that’s your reason!?”

“That is a terrible reason Sixer.” Stan said, a hand to his face.

“Why would you shoot her for that! This is gravity falls! Home of the strange and mysterious!” The young male yelled, throwing his weight around slightly.

“Yes, wel-,” Ford started, Stan stopping him.

“You know what, me and Sixer need to have a talk, how about you three go do some kid things?” 

“Ok Grunkle Stan! Come one new cupboard friend!” The female yelled, taking May’s arm in her hand as she ran out of the room heading towards the living room.


End file.
